


Shiver

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Get a drink?"
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Rondo Mina Sahaku
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'touch'

"Get a drink?" Cagalli questioned, looking at the predatory smile on Rondo Mina Sahaku's red, red lips. The invitation had not entirely come from nowhere, but the weight of it was impressive nonetheless.

"Or two? I know a place."

"Heh, sure." Cagalli was sure it was a trap of some sort, but she couldn't deny that she was interested. It wasn't often that she saw Mina in person and certainly, this was the first time drinks had come up.

She shivered when Mina touched her arm, and again when Mina's hand slid to her lower back-

And again, later, when--


End file.
